


Maybe I Will Finally Learn

by WaywardxWinchester



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angels, Fire, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Jeremy/Michael if you squint, Michael Dies, Michael in the Bathroom, Panic Attacks, This Is Sad, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Trust me on this one, but he dies - Freeform, i'm still trying to get back into writing, it's sad though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardxWinchester/pseuds/WaywardxWinchester
Summary: It clicked in his mind all at once: Fire. Someone had accidentally (purposefully?) set Jake’s house ablaze, and he was trapped.





	Maybe I Will Finally Learn

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still trying to get back into writing.
> 
> Title is taken from 'Burn' by the Pretty Reckless.

So that was that, then.

Michael stared blankly at the door as it shut behind Jeremy, his eyes burning with a wet prickling heat. His breath was caught tightly in his chest, an ice flooding his veins as the world around him was _too loud too loud too loud_!

He stumbled backward, knees hitting the edge of the tub as they gave out from under him as he sat down, heart a lead weight sinking down to his stomach. There was no way this was real, it couldn’t be. Michael’s hands came up, tangling in dark hair and tugging, trying to ground himself as his breath came more rapidly, tears making burning trails as they rolled down his cheeks.

A shuddering sob tore from his throat, the word ‘loser’ echoing, Jeremy’s cruel expression burned into his mind, the way his (ex) best friend’s eyes had narrowed, a hatred in them Michael had never seen before. That couldn’t have been him, it had to be the SQUIP. . . But it was off, Jeremy had even said so. The teen’s thoughts raced, head jerking up as a pounding started on the door. He shrunk back from the noise, slipping into the tub as silently as possible.

Black spots filled his vision as he began to hyperventilate, and the small part of Michael’s mind that was still functioning knew he had to pull himself from this anxiety attack or he’d pass out in Jake’s bathroom at the worst party of his life. Small hiccups bubbled from his lips, and he pushed himself out of the tub, blindly stumbling to the sink, leaning heavily on the counter as he fumbled with the tap. Cupping his hand under the stream, the teen splashed his face, the cold water calming him somewhat. The static and panic that had occupied his brain slowly started to fade, and Michael dared a glance at the mirror.

Dark locks were plastered to his forehead, tan face dripping with water and tears. His eyes were bloodshot and glassy, shadowed by his frames. His bottom lip trembled, another cry trying to escape, but he bit down, catching the flesh between his teeth until he could taste blood.

The sounds from beyond the door grew louder, and Michael tore his gaze from his reflection. Jeers and laughter were no longer filling the background. Screams permeated the air, mixed with the sound of running and an odd roar, muffled through the walls. Going toward the door, he reached out, instantly recoiling his hand as it touched the doorknob, the metal burning.

It clicked in his mind all at once: Fire. Someone had accidentally (purposefully?) set Jake’s house ablaze, and he was trapped. The fact should’ve terrified Michael, but he found himself calmly accepting his fate. Resigned, the teen sat down, leaning his back against the side of the tub, numbly registering that this was truly the end of the road for him. Game over, no resets, no extra lives.

The heat from the door was getting more intense, smoke curling beneath the crack on the ground, filling the small room in a grey haze. Oranges and red flickered through it, creating dancing shadows through the fog. Fire snuck in under the door, eating at the wooden cabinet, making its way across the room.

Michael hoped Jeremy had at least made it out of the house. He would be able to live a full life, get the girl he wanted and the life he’d dreamed of. Funny how in his final moments, Michael’s thoughts would drift back the the boy that caused him to be in this predicament, the one he tried to save. With a shaky breath, Michael closed his eyes, allowing himself to envision Jeremy before the SQUIP, before his life had become a literal hell. Soft brown curls, freckles, sparkling blue eyes. A loud whoop and a bright grin when they finally beat a level in whatever game was on. Soft whispers of ‘Micah’ when they got stoned, a shy smile creeping across his face, the way it made Michael’s heart flutter, a blush heating his cheeks that he could blame on the weed.

These thoughts were playing on repeat in his mind as a searing heat began to engulf him, the flames lapping at his skin, determined to devour and destroy. A whimper spilled from Michael’s lips, slowly morphing into a keening whine at the pain, white-hot spreading across his body, searing and all-encompassing before it finally gave way to numbness, shock settling in like white noise. Tears spilled from his face unchecked, and Michael blissfully gave into the darkness that crept through his mind.

The blackness was broken with a piercing light, illuminating a silhouette, their hand outstretched and reaching for him. Michael blinked, confused, the fire and bathroom gone, leaving him and this stranger in a weird, dark void. Pushing himself to stand, he took a few steps toward the figure, a familiarity washing over him. Slowly, Michael slipped his hand into the stanger’s looking up and meeting a pair of warm cerulean eyes, a bashful smile playing on his lips. “Come on, Micah,” Jeremy murmured softly, leading Michael to the source of the light. The tan boy’s heart swelled at the nickname, paying no mind to the soft feathers visible from behind his best friend.

_“Let’s go home.”_

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> Feel free to bother me on Instagram @misguided_interest!


End file.
